A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses regarding mirror assemblies, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses regarding a day/night mirror assembly for a vehicle.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art of automotive mirror assemblies to provide a vehicle with electrochromic mirrors. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, current automobile day/night exterior mirrors use an electrochromic material positioned between two substantially parallel plates of glass. Typically, electrochromic mirrors used in the automotive and other transportation industries are made using two conductors facing inwards and in contact with an electrochromic material. The inward facing surface of one piece of glass is coated with a transparent conductive coating in contact with the electrochromic material. The inward facing surface of the second piece of glass is coated with a reflective conductive coating in contact with the electrochromic material. Seals are positioned between the glass plates to enclose the electrochromic material. Many methods may be used to form or position busbars around the edges of both pieces of glass, including wrapping a conductor from the one side of the glass, onto the edge, and around the opposite surface. Conductive busbars may also be be limited to one surface of the glass. As shown in FIG. 2, these parts must be assembled together and then packaged in a bezel with wires and a coupler connected. This is expensive and creates a large black bezel ring around the glass that does not look attractive.
While such known mirror assemblies work well for their intended purpose, improvements are greatly desirable. One desirable improvement would be to make a mirror assembly more light weight. Another would be to improve the manufacturability by eliminating multiple assembly steps required to assemble the mirror. Still another desirable improvement would be to improve the appearance by eliminating the large bezel shape around the outside edge of the mirror. Yet another desirable improvement would be to increase the styling freedom in choosing a mirror shape and/or curvature.